totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Pahk'd With Talent
TBA. Plot Things are getting pretty tense at the tree house as Topher is getting an earful from both Sugar and Amy since they believe Topher didn’t EARN his place in the final three. (Umm excuse me but do you know how hard it’d be hard to take down JASMINE?! He made a smart move!) He retorts that the girls aren’t so innocent themselves since they both knew what they got into when they agreed to work with him. (I mean he’s got a point…) Amy makes a confessional stating that she knows karma got back at her BIG time and hopes things are “balanced in the universe or whatever”, but assures the audience that Topher has NO idea how bad karma is gonna bite him in the butt! Sugar’s confessional has her expressing her dislike towards her remaining competition given that she and Amy haven’t really seen eye-to-eye since day one and Topher has just been a bunch of trouble as of late. She’s also impressed with how far she’s gone without Scarlett by her side and reassures the brainiac that she’ll win it for the two of them. Topher decides to reminisce about his actions over the course of the season, and thinks with all the screen time he has been blessed with this season will be the highest rated season of the series…and it’s all thanks to him! (Yup, and I like to think I played a part in this as well!) Today’s challenge will be the final test that will determine who is worthy of being labeled as a finalist for Total Drama Pahkitew Island! As our final three share some intense looks I decide to explain the challenge. They’ll have to battle it out in three separate challenges that have been submitted by the previously eliminated contestants with each player getting points based on how well they perform. The person who has the most points at the end of the three challenges will win immunity and a guaranteed spot in the finale! On the first spin of the “Wheel of Losers” the challenge is submitted by…SHAWN! For his challenge the final three through will have to reach the end of an obstacle course that is suited for “zombie apocalypse” training as he put it. The race begins and everyone manages to jump the first hurdle obstacle, they reach a mini shooting range and are instructed to get at least 5 headshots on the “approaching hoard” which are actually just several unpaid interns. Sugar has the least amount of trouble as she is able to get 3 quite quickly but both Topher and Amy struggle before getting their first one. Sugar finishes her round as she continues to the next obstacle: use stealth to avoid an area full of zombies! Topher manages to get the final headshot while Amy does the same not long after and they both dash to the next obstacle. Sugar’s farts keeping getting the zombie’s attention so while she has to keep restarting the obstacle it gives Topher and Amy enough time to make their way through the obstacle. The two make it to the last obstacle: a rock climb to safety, which they have to complete while carrying a pack full of supplies! The two strap on their packs and immediately start their climb. It’s neck and neck for a while but Topher’s pant leg gets caught in the wall and it gives Amy enough time to win challenge number one! Sugar reaches the rock wall…but starts eating all her supplies! (Scores: Amy-3, Topher-2, Sugar-1) The next loser challenge given by the Wheel of Losers is from…SCARLETT! The challenge Scarlett gave us is a simple game of trivia…but we decided to UN-simplify it haha! I’ll be giving the final three a series of questions relating to the show (Scarlett wanted science questions and stuff but I decided to cut that haha) and the first person to get to 6 points wins the second challenge. However, there is a catch…if they buzz in and give an incorrect answer they’ll be electrocuted thanks to the shock collars we decided to save from the Truth or Scare challenge! Question 1: Who was the first person eliminated- Amy buzzes in and guesses Leonard but gets shocked! If she let me finish the question it was actually who was the first person eliminated in the first season of Total Drama? Topher buzzes in and correctly answers that it was Sadie. Question 2: Which of these people did NOT have a real parachute in the first episode: Rodney, Samey, Dave, or Ella? Sugar manages to buzz in first and correctly guesses that it was Ella and gains her first point. Question 3: Did Dave and Ella start their romance before or after Samey was “eliminated”? Amy quickly buzzes in and guesses that it was after and she manages to get her first correct answer! Question 4: What was the name of the first song the contestants sang in World Tour? Sugar guesses “Come Fly with Us” and gets her second point. Question 5: When the teams merged were there more Floating Salmon or Confused Bears members? Topher states it’s a trick question since it was even at first but when Samey returned there was more Salmon at the merge, so he earns a point! Question 6: True or False: There has been someone in the series who has been both a contestant AND a host. Sugar believes it to be false, but gets shocked as a result. Topher swoops in and clarifies that it’s actually true and that it was Blaineley (aka She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named!). With both people way ahead of her Amy starts to panic but manages to get her head in the game when she buzzes in and correctly answers question 7: Name the contestant who became the first female winner of Total Drama to which she answered Courtney. Question 8: Name the losers who were unfairly eliminated this season. Topher gets first dibs and he states that it was Sky, Samey (twice), Shawn, and Jasmine in that order…which is correct! Question 9: Name the host of the Aftermath Show. Sugar correctly answers that its Josh Lastname and adds he interviewed her after one of pageant wins...moving on… Question 10: What was the takeout order for episode 4? Topher gets the first buzz and guesses Mary’s Lamburgers but sadly he gets shocked Amy then guesses Petting Zoo BBQ but also get’s shocked! Sugar (not surprisingly) guesses that it was Humpty Dumpty’s Meat Shack and gets her fourth point. Question 11: Name someone who did NOT do a scare for the Truth or Scare challenge. Amy quickly buzzes and correctly answers that she was one of the people who didn’t do one. Question 12: Name the past winners of the series. Topher lists out DJ, Cody, Courtney, Brick, Gwen and gets his fifth point. Question 13: Who was the first person who got eliminated in the Doom Balloons challenge? It’s a photo finish on who buzzed in first but first dibs goes to Amy who incorrectly guesses Ella. Sugar guessed that it was Sky, but that is also wrong. Its down to Topher who looks hesitant but then confidently states it was….Jasmine. Topher earns his last point and wins part two with Sugar coming in 2nd and Amy getting 3rd! (Score: Topher- 5, Amy-4, Sugar-3) For the very last challenge, which will REALLY be the determining factor in who is getting a spot in the finale, I give a hard spin on the Wheel of Losers…the final loser challenge is from…Ella…(talk about anti-climatic) The challenge she left for everyone is a talent show (oh THIS should be interesting) and the final three will have an hour to prepare what they’ll be doing in front of the panel of judges which will be myself, Chef Hatchet, and Scuba Bear! Whoever wins will be determined by the ranking of everyone’s points with the highest possible score being a 30. Everyone expresses their beliefs in the confessional on how this challenge will be there’s for sure: Amy says she’s got this thanks to all of her cheer and dance practice, Topher thinks his looks alone are what will win him the talent contest (you bet they will!), while Sugar reminds the audience that she was a master in the talent portion of the pageants she competed in and adds the talent runs in her gene pool by mentioning that her older cousin is country/pop artist Haylor Tift (wait..for real?). Amy is first up to go and performs a complex cheer routine that includes several handsprings, somersaults, splits, etc. She does a few moves that would honestly be difficult to perform single-handedly and once she ends it with a final split we give her the scores of 7,8, and 7 giving her a total of 22/30 which puts her in the lead for now. Next up is Topher who cues music that would seem to accompany someone like Lindsay or Justin. He starts to strut around the stage and treats it like he was workin’ a catwalk! Several flashing cameras start to go off (no rules against asking the interns to help with act haha) as Topher ends up in a chair and proceeds to pull a chord that drops water onto himself, ending his act. (Acting, modeling, AND he’s master strategist…what CAN’T this kid do am I right?!) While I gladly give him 10 Chef and Scuba bear aren’t as pleased as they give him a 4 and a 5 (I guess that bear Topher swayed before was an actual bear then…) which gives him a 19…Topher is shocked as he believes he is the second-most talented person he knows! (Awww thanks Toph...I am pretty talented) Last up is Sugar who enters onto the stage with a cloak covering her whole body…which she rips off to reveal an outfit that looks straight off a 90’s hip-hop album cover! She announces that this is a “homerge” (I think she means homage?) to a new genre of music that is both rap and country and dubs it “craptry” (love the name already haha!). What starts off as an ordinary country ballad (which doesn’t sound too bad actually) quickly changes to a freestyle rapping verse! Sugar continues alternating between genres and adds the occasional high, long note that is just the right pitch to shatter glass! As Sugar sings her final note and ends her act with a “gangsta” pose the three of us are simply flabbergasted! All of sudden Chef and Scuba Bear give her STANDING OVATIONS! Chef Hatchet even tells Sugar he’s going to show her skills to some of his “big time music producer buds” and gives her 10 which Scuba Bear also gives her! Sugar wasn’t half as good as Topher so I decide to give her a 9 which gives her the highest score and victory in the final challenge. Wait…it’s a three-way tie??? I guess no one wins immunity and it could be ANYONE going home tonight! Elimination Ceremony Should Amy get rid of the ultimate mastermind now or get rid of Sugar and take down Topher herself? Will Topher keep true to himself and face Amy in the finale or will he pull a fast one and take Sugar instead? And is Sugar gonna vote off Amy so she can be the last woman standing or vote off Topher for being the biggest threat in the game? LETS FIND OUT!! Lets see…1 vote Sugar…1 vote Amy…and the final vote is…Topher??… SERIOUSLY?!? A three-way tie?!? Well since you three can’t settle on who you want to see get shot out of a cannon I guess we’ll leave it up to our fans then! Trivia *Sugar's elimination occurred between this episode and the following one. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes